Des lettres pour aimer
by Morenas
Summary: Deux lettres qui parlent d'amour, de blessures mais surtout d'espoir d'amer à nouveau entre James et Lily. C'est agréable de croire encore  l'amour dans ce monde de fou.


Lily,

J'espère que tu vas bien , toujours avec lui?. De mon côté je vais bien, enfin ça dépend. J'aime bien Marie mais il manque quelque chose entre nous .Et puis parfois je pense à toi… Je ne t'oublie pas , même si je t'en donne parfois l'impression. Il m'arrive de repenser à nous et finalement nous n'avons été que très peu de temps ensemble. Mais tu es une amie formidable , ça doit être ça qui m'empêche de t'oublier. Je ne te demande rien , je sais que tu es en couple mais tu me manques. J'aimerai qu'on se parle plus, combien de temps déjà qu'on ne s'est pas adressé la parole ? Si longtemps…on s'éloigne ! Cela me désespère . Tu as longtemps obsédé mes pensées et le bonheur que tu m'as donné en acceptant d'être celle que j'aime a été trop court. Ce message parait soudain mais tu m'as souhaité mon anniversaire il y a peu de temps et cela m'a ravivé des souvenirs et ne peut m'en défaire maintenant. Je pense à toi et ne t'oublie pas. J'espère que tu es heureuse , tu le mérite comme moi d'ailleurs , tu me l'avais dit…Et finalement je ne crois que je ne serais jamais heureux qu'avec toi. Et c'est là tout le problème n'est ce pas ? Je ne désire qu'être avec toi et c'est impossible. C'est encore toi qui me l'a signifié. Et pourtant tu m'aimais , tu étais heureuse avec moi ? Pourquoi cela a-t-il pris fin avec cette horrible message si froid qui me condamna plus durement qu'une peine de prison ? Et cette façon de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé fut plus cruel encore. Rien n'avait existé à tes yeux. Quelle amère constatation. Notre idylle était passée inaperçue aux regards des autres, hormis pour nos plus proches amis et s'il n'y avait eu eux j'aurais pu croire que j'avais rêver, imaginer une fois de plus d'être dans tes bras. Reviens moi. Je sais que j'ai dit rien ne te demander mais c'est plus fort que moi , l'amour n'a rien de raisonnable. J'ai envie de me battre pour toi. De te reprendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser à l'infini, te murmurer des je t'aime à ne plus pouvoir parler…Redonne moi ce droit, je t'en prie. Je m'en acquitterai avec honneur et amour . Là, tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté, luxe, calme et volupté. Au contraire en ce moment tout n'est que désordre et laideur , misère, tumulte et effort. Libère moi de mes souffrances. A jamais.

Avec tout mon amour,

James.

James,

Ta lettre m'a bouleversé , plus que ce que tu pouvais l'imaginer. Et je ne sais comment y répondre, c'est si brusque. Je ne voulais plus penser à nous, je tachais de t'oublier, j'y mettais toutes mes forces, et ta lettre est rappel soudain et criant. Evidemment je ne réussis guère à effacer notre histoire de ma mémoire, piètre tentative de ma part. Comment ais-je pu seulement y penser ? J'avais peur , peur de mon amour pour toi qui me submergeait , je plongeais tête baissée dans une histoire d'amour que je ne contrôlais pas, qui m'échappait. J'étais effrayée par l'ampleur de mes sentiments et des tiens. Cet amour inconditionnel me rendait ivre de bonheur mais je craignais de tout perdre , de me perdre si un jour il s'arrêtait. Je n'aurais su supporter ton abandon. Alors je te quittais de cette manière si formelle , si froide. Je devins distante mais incapable de me passer de toi, j'avais besoin de ta présence comme de respirer. Tu m'as donné le gout de revivre après ça, tu m'as accueillis avec un sourire et l'oppression qui enserrait mon cœur s'est estompée. Un peu car je voyais la tristesse dans tes yeux, il y avait ce malaise quotidien entre nous. Ce manque me tuait à petit feu. Je ne voulais plus regarder en arrière, je voulais ignorer l'amour qu'on avait ressenti l'un pour l'autre. Et cela te blessa cette attitude. Comme si rien n'avait existé. Cela devint insupportable et je me résolus à trouver un homme que je pourrais d'un amour simple pour t'oublier et en même temps pour me souvenir à jamais que je n'aimerai jamais autant quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je crus que j'allais défaillir quand je te vis peu de temps après avec elle. Cruelle vengeance mais tout à fait légitime , je pensais mériter ce mal. Je n'ai cessé d'être de plus en plus malheureuse depuis. J'aimerai l'être moins , il n'ya que toi qui puisse accomplir ça. Il n'y aura jamais que toi. Il n'y jamais eu que toi. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que je puisse être avec toi pour le reste de ma vie aussi courte doit-elle être. Rien ne vaudra jamais l'amour que je te voue, même pas une longue vie si c'est sans toi. Reviens moi. A toi à jamais.

Avec tout l'amour que je te porte,

Lily.


End file.
